Something Old, Something New
by rowanred81
Summary: One-shot, feely marriage fic in celebration of the Supreme Court's ruling on marriage equality. Max and Chloe get married in 2015. I'm a panromantic asexual, so this ruling is totally in my fucking interests. Enjoy!


**Something Old, Something New**

 **June 26, 2015.**

 **Hella yes! Now we all can marry whoever we're in love with and America must bow.**

Max Caulfield was pacing back and forth in the room that had once belonged to her fiancé, Chloe Price. Having long since been converted and renovated into a spare bedroom, Max had been here for the past few nights as she waited for this day. _Oh my Dog, I can't believe this is real_ , Max thought as she nearly slipped from her foot twisting too far as she paced nervously. Taking a moment to compose herself, Max reflected on the space she was standing in. _Right there was the bed where Chloe and I crashed after our raid on Blackwell Academy. She kissed me for the first time that morning. After Joyce repainted the room, she made a point of marking Chloe's height measurements all over again. She even put down mine, haha._

Sitting on the quilt-laden bed, Max nearly put her head in her hands before remembering how long Dana had spent on her makeup. Not usually wearing the stuff, Dana had all but insisted that she be as 'glam' as possible. Getting sage advice from her eternal best friend Juliet, Dana had opted to go for elegant rather than extravagant.

"Again, thank _Dog_ ," Max said with a smirk, chuckling at how she had only been back in Arcadia Bay for a few days and was already breaking out the 2013-era Max Caulfield lingo. Chloe called it 'Maxinese', a play on Max's first name that always got the desired _humph_ out of Max.

Chloe had waited for Max to finish up her schooling at Blackwell before opting to get the fuck out of Arcadia Bay with her nerdy girlfriend in tow, Max grateful for Chloe not literally dragging her off-stage the second she had got her diploma. Chloe had been sitting in the front row with Joyce and Max's parents, whistling and cat-calling as Max crossed the stage. Cheering for Kate, Juliet, and Dana as well, Chloe had nearly bowled the four girls over as she ran from the seats to where the graduates were gathering for fond farewells.

Promising to keep in touch and remain friends forever, the girls had gone their separate ways for a bit. Max and Chloe moved to Portland, Chloe making a living off web-comics depicting some of their real-life adventures as well as plenty of made-up ones too. Max, meanwhile, had just wrapped up her first year of college at the University of Oregon a little over a month ago. Double-majoring in both photography and journalism, the week of October 2013 had not only been full of 'hella drama' as Chloe had called it, but also a lot of leg work in finding out what happened to Rachel, Kate, and how Nathan had colluded with Mr. Jefferson and Samuel with their creepy-as-fuck photo collection. Max shuddered as she put those memories on the back-burner, jumping as someone knocked at the door.

"Max?" she heard a familiar, lovely voice call out to her from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Kate. My door's always been open for you, you should know that by now," Max said with a grin as she heard Kate giggle before coming into her and Chloe's old den.

Kate had changed once she was away from Blackwell and Arcadia Bay. She had spent a few months living with her family before _also_ attending the University of Oregon in Portland, joining Max in the photography department. Max had been ecstatic when she saw Kate in her intro class, the two hugging so much that they had been mistaken for a couple. Encouraging Kate to the point of almost stalking her own friend, Max had convinced Kate to combine her housing funds with Max and Chloe to rent a two-bedroom apartment a few blocks down from the school. The three of them had been thick as thieves since. _Chloe still asks Kate about getting a tattoo, after two years. Hella cute, Che._

Her hair in its trademark cinnamon-roll style, Kate was dressed in a nice blue sundress with a flower in her hair. Her smile radiant, Kate sat on the bed next to Max and put a hand on the shoulder of her old savior and best friend.

"Nervous?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Totally nervous, like epically. I can feel butterflies in my stomach, blue-winged little jerks making me all jittery," Max said, grinning in return as she put a hand to her stomach.

"That's what happens when you drink nearly a pot of coffee on your own before the biggest moment of your life," Kate said as she playfully bumped her shoulder into Max's, "You'll be fine, Max. You saved me, so there's no way you can't save today from your own anxiety."

"I know," Max said as she got off the bed and stretched, working out the few kinks in her neck and shoulders, "It's just that…it's _today_."

"Yes. Today usually _is_ today, Max."

"Ha _ha_. When did you become such a smartass?"

"About a month or so after I moved in with you and Chloe. Speaking of, where is she?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow at her own question.

"Ugh, no doubt planning to show up at the _last possible second_ ," Max replied, rolling her eyes as she began to pace again.

"Max, stop. Breathe, Max," Kate said as she stood up from the bed to walk over and put her hands on Max's shoulders, "You are one of the bravest women I know. If anyone can do this, it's you. Besides, if Chloe _does_ show up late you can always tell her off later. It's not like you won't have the time."

The two women laughed at the idea of Max wagging her finger at Chloe in dissatisfaction, something that occurred every now and then back in their apartment. _Like when Chloe decided she also wanted to do tattoos. We lived off ramen for weeks to make up for her dropping so much cash on the certification and licensing. Worth it, though_ , Max thought as she looked down at the three butterflies that were tattooed along her collarbone, the small copy of Chloe's skull on the inside of her right wrist.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Max let Kate lead her downstairs into the kitchen, Joyce chatting away with Dana and Juliet before they saw Max come down the stairs. Kate had been the only one thus far to see Max in her wedding dress, so the jaw-dropping Max saw made her blush as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Max Caulfield, don't you dare be embarrassed today!" Joyce jokingly chided, "Not when my daughter is about to finally marry you! You've been together almost two years. I just don't understand why you waited so long," Joyce said as she shook her head in amusement.

"We both agreed that we would wait until it was legal nationwide," Max replied simply, as if that were enough explanation, "Also, we've been saving up enough money so that we can actually go somewhere hella cool for the wedding."

"God, Max," Juliet said as she looked Max over, "You look amazing. Be thankful that I was there to keep Dana in check this morning."

"I still want to laugh every time you say 'hella'. You sure Chloe's a good influence on you?" Dana asked with a wink as she carefully gave her friend a hug.

"If it makes you feel any better, Chloe actually says 'wowsers' every now and then. It is pretty funny," Max replied with a huge grin as she looked over at the woman walking through the sliding doors.

"Max, is your fiancé ever on time for anything?" Victoria Chase asked as she took a photo of Max with her camera, "Seriously, what the hell?"

Max and Victoria had buried the hatchet after Nathan, Jefferson, and Samuel had been arrested, both girls realizing that there had been enough drama in that one October week to last an entire year. Slowly growing closer over time, they hadn't really become friends until they had run into each other at a photography festival in Seattle back in November. Since then, Max and Victoria had collaborated on a few projects, garnering the attention of the indie photographer scene in Seattle.

"Don't worry, Victoria, you're still getting paid for being our photographer," Max said with a smirk as Victoria took another photo.

"Since when are you paying me?" Victoria said, returning Max's smirk with one of her own.

"Someone has to help you pay for your _'fucking cashmere'_ ," Max teased, getting a chuckle out of all the other women. Hearing the front door open and slam shut, Max had turned to see who had come in when she heard whoever it was run upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Chloe?" Max asked, seeing that Joyce had caught sight of the new addition to the house.

"Chloe, looking as hurried and last-minute as ever," Joyce said, rolling her eyes as she chuckled again, "Tell me again. _Why_ is someone as motivated and smart as you marrying my daughter?"

"Because she motivates me," Max said with a wry smile.

"Still quick with the saves," Joyce said as she went to offer some of the other guests some coffee.

Brooke and Warren were attached at the hip, a couple before the winter break of their last year at Blackwell. Alyssa was sitting on the couch, reading something off of her phone. Max's parents were outside, talking to Taylor while making hand gestures in various directions with an excited energy. Taylor looked inside with an anxious expression. _Sorry, Taylor. My parents are a force of nature that will doom us all_ , Max thought as she reflected on the moment of peacefulness that would soon end. It was a small, private affair, but both Chloe and Max had wanted it that way.

"Tell me again how Chloe proposed," Juliet requested as she went to get some sugar for her decidedly _decaffeinated_ coffee, "I know you've told us a thousand times, but spill one more before you seal the deal."

"Well," Max said as she carefully leaned against the counter, not wanting to wrinkle her dress, "We had gone to Seattle together last Christmas, having spent Christmas Eve here with Joyce. Done with my parents around lunch, Chloe took me to a music store to load me up on CDs she thought I would like before suggesting that we go check out the Space Needle. I was enjoying the view, taking some shots of the Sun playing over the snow. When I turn around, Chloe is literally kneeling in two inches of snow, her teeth chattering as she lifts up a ring in her hand. I think I just stood there for a good two minutes because she coughed to get my attention."

"And…?" Victoria asked, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at Max with an amused expression.

"Well, you know the story. I've said it enough the past week for you all to have it memorized!"

"How did she ask, Max?" Kate said, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"…Ugh. She looked up at me, her eyes teary, and said 'Hella yes?."

Max narrowly dodged Juliet's coffee spit-take and grimaced as the entire kitchen erupted in laughter. Hearing the bathroom door open, Max joined in when she heard Chloe yell "Stop telling the story, Max!" before closing the door shut.

"You're not allowed to talk to her yet, dork!" Kate shouted as she leaned out of the kitchen into the hallway, hearing a muffled "Whatever you say, Lady Jesus!" in reply.

Hearing the sliding door open again in the middle of all their mirth, the house grew silent as Kate's father came in and smiled at Max.

"You ready, Max?" he said gently, walking over to place a hand on Max's shoulder. Max felt her face go incredibly flush and nodded as she audibly gulped.

"Chloe, get down here! It's time!" Joyce shouted from the hallway, "And _don't_ peek in the kitchen!"

Max felt her face grow even hotter as she heard booted feet tear down the stairs and sprint outside through the open sliding doors. Peeking out from behind the hallway, Max looked out the window and felt her heart nearly shoot out of her chest.

Chloe stood near the fence, a small gazebo erected on the other side of the backyard. Her trademark blue hair neatly slicked back, Chloe was wearing a button down white shirt and a suit jacket. Max giggled at she saw Chloe's blue jeans and old boots, but also thought it was somewhat appropriate. Max herself had opted for a strapless white sundress and blue cashmere jacket, on loan from Victoria, along with a new pair of Chuck Taylors. _I even have the flames on them_. _Wowsers, it's like we're rewinding time together, Che._ Topping off the ensemble, Max had a necklace that had belonged to Chloe's grandmother on William's side, a silver chain with a pink jewel set in white gold.

Max's father snuck inside through the door that came into the house from the garage, walking up to his blushing bride of a daughter with an enormous smile on his face. Everyone else heading outside to take their seats, Max was left alone with her father.

"I am _so_ proud of you, Max," Max's father said as he gently smiled at his still-blushing daughter. "Give your old man one last hug before Chloe takes you away from me forever?"

"Ughhh, Dad!" Max sighed before playfully slapping him in the chest and giving him a hug.

Taking Max's arm, her father opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. Letting her father guide her out, Max heard a sound system begin to play wedding music as she bashfully looked up. Everybody was watching Max, Joyce and her mother both teary eyed as they dabbed at their faces with cheeks. Juliet and Dana stood next to each other, holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. Kate stood next to the gazebo, a small box in each hand, with Victoria standing next to her as she took shots of everything that was happening in that moment. Everyone's faces blurred in Max's vision. Well, every face except for one.

Dana gasped as Max made eye contact with Chloe, both women smiling uncontrollably as they looked across the backyard of Chloe's childhood home at one another. They had waited for this day only months, but to them it felt like years. _I've loved you for most of my life, Chloe. Did you know that? Of course you did_ , Max thought as she beamed at the beautiful woman standing in the gazebo next to Mr. Marsh. Chloe wiped at her eyes for a second, and Max felt her heart melt as Chloe got teary for her own wedding. Proceeding down the small white flower path that everyone in attendance had helped prepare, Max carefully set one foot in front of the other until she was at the single step leading into the gazebo.

Max's father kissed her on the cheek and let her hand go, one foot on the step as he shook Chloe's hand and told the blue-haired woman how happy he was to have another daughter. Chloe had blushed and giggled with a broken voice, her emotions coming over her in waves. Max's father stepping aside, Chloe looked down at Max with her resplendent blue eyes and held out her hand.

"You look so hella amazing," Chloe whispered, her eyes wide as she took Max in.

"I do," Max blurted out, eliciting a chuckle from the small crowd as she blushed in embarrassment.

Max looked up and saw Chloe mouth _I do, too_ before helping her up the single step into the gazebo. Kate's father gave both women a cheerful grin, laying a hand on the shoulders of each woman before beginning.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the sacred union of Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. While both are young in life, their love is old and strong in their hearts. No divide, years or distance, could undo the love bonding them together in life. This love is what makes the union of marriage so sacred, the commitment of spending their lives together in 'hella' bliss," Mr. Marsh said, getting a smirk from Chloe as the crowd chuckled again, "Since no one was invited who could object to this union, and I'm certain that Chloe would punch them-"

"Totally!" Chloe said, nodding as Kate snickered from nearby.

"-I believe that these two lovely women have each written their own vows. Chloe?"

Chloe pulled a piece of paper out of one of the suit jacket's pockets, unfolding it with slightly trembling hands. Max took Chloe's hands into her own and scrunched her nose up in a loving smile as Chloe sighed in relief before taking one more quick breath.

"Max, you've been my rock and my hero. When you left years ago, my heart was torn apart by the idea I might never see you again. I didn't know why I felt that way at first, aside from knowing you were my best friend. When you came back to Arcadia Bay, you saved my life the day we were reunited and again the day after that. After all, we are totally bonded for life. The thing is, you've saved my life every day since we've been back together. We've shared highs and lows, happiness and sadness. You're my rockstar, my Super Max, and if you are willing I would totally be down for being your faithful companion in life forever."

Max felt like she might pass out, but steeled herself as Victoria handed her a folded piece of paper. _I don't have any pockets, after all_.

"Chloe, I know I've told you this, but I've loved you since I was thirteen years old and we were going on adventures in our imagination. Pirates, astronauts, explorers; the make-believe was fun but the love I had for you was real. When I moved, a part of me was left behind in you. I wasn't the same after that, because my best friend was no longer by my side. I was terrified, of losing you and you possibly not wanting me. I knew that I loved you, but I wasn't sure you loved me back the way I do you. When I came back to Arcadia and saw you for the first time in five years, it was like my heart rewound to the day I left. Old feelings became new again, vibrant and alive. You're my Che, the girl who brings out my wild side, my bodyguard _and_ my adventure. I don't know where life will take me next, but if you're willing I would consider myself blessed if you would stand by my side as best friend and wife. Together, we can make the world bow."

Max looked at the crowd from the corner of her eye as she saw nearly everybody crying or sniffling. Both Chloe and Max chuckled as Kate wiped at her eyes with a hankerchief before passing it to Victoria. Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling a gentle squeeze as Chloe tilted her head down to peer at the crying Max's face.

"Max Caulfield, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Chloe Price, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I so totally do."

Kate stepped up and handed them their rings, two small gold bands that had been shaped to look like vines. As Max and Chloe put the rings on each other's fingers, Chloe whispered "About damn time" with Max herself whispering "I know". Taking each other's hands as they stood looking at one another blissfully, neither Chloe nor Max heard what Mr. Marsh said next, save that it was something to do with 'the power vested in him'. All they really heard was the last words to come out of his mouth before time froze and they stood alone in their own world.

"You may kiss the bride."

They did, and it was hella amazeballs.

 **Author's Note – this is in commemoration of the Supreme Court's ruling today. Max and Chloe were married in this fic on July 3** **rd** **, 2015.**

 **Yes, I'll still be updating my vampire AU fic tomorrow. Let's just shush and take a moment to celebrate the union of two wonderful gay babies.**


End file.
